Raven (DC Comics)
Raven is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Ai Enma vs Raven (By Gliscor Fan, Complete) *Blackheart vs. Raven *Dante vs. Raven *Elemental Girl Battle Royale (By Awesome Betterhero, Complete) *Gaara vs. Raven (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Jean Grey vs. Raven (By Blipeddeeblah, Complete) *Matthew Malloy vs Raven (DC) *Raven vs. Hellboy *Raven vs. Inuyasha (By Ahomeschoolingroudon, Complete) *Raven vs Popeye (By Awesome Betterhero) *Raven vs. Medea/Caster *Raven vs. Mewtwo *Raven vs. Sailor Saturn *Raven vs. Scarlet Witch (By Ganime) *Raven VS Shadow the Hedgehog *Teen Titans Battle Royale (By Windindi, Complete) *Yusuke Urameshi vs. Raven *Bayonetta VS Raven (By DanganPersona) History Rachel Roth is the daughter of the interdimensional demon Trigon through her human mother, a Gotham teen named Angela Roth who foolishly dabbled in the occult. Spared by Trigon to raise their daughter, his first female child whom he called his "Black Bird of Terror" or "Raven", Angela traveled to the other realm of Azarath and took on the name Arella. For the first sixteen years of her life, living a detached and emotionless lifestyle, Raven was taught by the head monk Azar to control her powers without her demonic nature influencing her. Eventually, after learning of Trigon's plan to enter her reality, Raven leaves Azarath to protect her mentors and traveled to Earth where she becomes one of the founding members of the Teen Titans to fight both her father and her half-brothers. Death Battle Info As the daughter of a supremely powerful and dangerous interdimensional demon, Raven possesses the ability to project soul from her body into corporeal form, usually as a bird-shaped aura, by uttering the spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to use various enhancements. But her soul-self has other uses that include time/space travel, telekinesis, levitation, empathy, power-granting, and creating soul-based constructs like duplicates or a giant fist to punch someone annoying her. Raven's powers are also tied to her feelings and emotions, thus training herself to be calm and composed in any situation. But the suppression of her emotions could sometimes result in her powers subconsciously manifesting and ends up constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. While not the most physically talented of the quintet, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. Furthermore, Raven possesses a degree of superhuman strength that can seen in her kicks. Dark Raven Whenever Raven loses control over herself, her father's demonic traits manifest on her body. She has red skin, four yellow eyes, two pairs of horns, and white hair with the chakra stone on her forehead enflamed. In this form, becoming vicious and merciless, Raven's very cloak doubles as a weapon as she sprouts black aura tentacles. White Raven A purified version of Raven, her powers deriving her positive emotions. Feats *Can telekinetically lift 13.5 tons. *Became queen of the Underrealms. Faults *Emotions are her weakness * Not good at piloting aircraft. Gallery RavenAnimated.jpg|''Raven as she appears in Teen Titans'' Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Demon Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with one or more family members Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities